To Reminisce
by akatrixie
Summary: "He was taught to analyze an event for its most important characteristics, compartmentalize, and store the memory for potential use at a later date."  Spock/Uhura.  My first attempt at Star Trek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello there! Welcome to my story! This is my first ever Star Trek piece, so I hope it's up to par. I love the Spock/Uhura in this movie...And I just rewatched it, like, 4 times. (I'm so cool)

About the story! If people are actually interested, this will be a series of moments from their relationship. It starts at the beginning, but may jump around a little. Again, I don't know.

_The present time is in italics, while the past (which will be the main story) (hopefully) will be regular. It's usually opposite, but I feel this works better._

I'd love some feedback, if you guys are willing. Anyway, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine.

* * *

><p><em>He is trained to remember. He was taught to analyze an event for its most important defining characteristics, compartmentalize, and store the memory for potential use at a later date.<em>

_She complains good-naturedly about it, running her hand across his chest. When their minds meet, she says, she is intimidated by the neatness of his thoughts. He has grown accustomed to the slight change of pitch of her voice, along with the characteristic look, and deduces she is teasing him._

_As a scientist, he is fascinated by her mind, and he lets her know that. While not orderly or methodical, her ingenuous categorization and association makes him curious._

_As a lover, he revels in the liveliness and spontaneity and honesty and love her mind portrays._

_He always has._

* * *

><p><em>The first time he had seen her had been quite inopportune, although not for them.<em>

"Spock, you need to drop these off at Hellerbach's room. I know you're headed over there. And tell her I said to get some damn sleep, everyone's noticed something's wrong, and I'm worried."

Professor Bray handed Spock a pile of what he quickly concluded to be student files. He tilted his head slightly.

"Bray?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"I am unable to understand exactly why I am delivering a personal message of yours, considering you are more acquainted with Professor Hellerbach. Also, the sentiment would undoubtedly be interpreted more clearly coming from you."

Bray sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "It's something to do with her boyfriend."

"I fail to comprehend-"

"She doesn't expect you to understand, Spock! If I went, I would have to pretend I knew what the hell I was doing. Please, as a favor?"

The sigh Spock let out was only noticeable to the most attentive. He took the files and walked down the hallway.

The previous situation puzzled him. Professor Hellerbach was obviously in emotional distress, and Spock was meant to convey a message of sympathy that he did not feel himself. The most logical conclusion was that Prof. Hellerbach did not expect expressions of condolence, and that Spock was helping avoid a situation deemed "uncomfortable" by Dr. Bray.

He had not gotten used to, or even come to terms with, some of human's most emotion-based phenomenon.

Spock reached the correct wing, and turned left to enter Hellerbach's classroom. At the door, there was an unfamiliar cadet. Spock allowed himself a half of a second to acknowledge her aesthetic pleasure, and then continued moving.

She turned, eyes wide in an expression Spock had come to associate with a mild degree of fright. He saw her slight shock as her eyes moved to his ears, and then the regaining of her composure.

"Sir, she's in there, bawling her eyes out," the cadet whispered. "I was coming to offer my advice, but she probably doesn't want any visitors right now."

Spock was not entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"Cadet?"

"Yes sir?"

"When human women experience distress due to romantic endeavors, is it not socially and morally acceptable to offer them words of comfort?"

She shrugged, seeming slightly amused. "It's different for different people. While I don't know her on a personal level, it might be best to leave her to her own thoughts."

In the end, they did. Spock reproduced Bray's message and left the files by the doorway.

"Excuse me," the cadet says, biting her lip, "but you're Commander Spock, aren't you?"

He inclined his head.

She gave a slight laugh. "Of course you are. Who else would you be? I'm just a bit starstruck, I suppose. Your reputation precedes you."

Spock nodded again. "And your name?"

"Uhura." She made a movement, as if to shake his hand, thought better of it, and stepped away awkwardly. Her expression was more difficult for Spock to read now. Her eyes were in constant motion, fixating on points that all seemed to have the same relative distance from his face.

"Thank you for your assistance, Cadet Uhura."

"Thank _you_, sir."

* * *

><p>AN pt. 2- Thanks so much for reading! Reviews would be great if you liked it. Or even if you didn't, I appreciate the feedback. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ohmygoodness hello there! Thank you to everybody who reviewed and said such lovely things! :D I definitely plan to continue, as long as someone wants to keep reading.

The name of the class Spock teaches is from Reason Interrupted by wintermoonwitch. :)

Well, I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em>The next time she sees him, what happens is not her fault. She swears.<em>

"So, if this is our last year, and we've already spent three freaking years getting intimately acquainted with all the worst parts of the Academy, what's the point of making us walk around _again_?" Nick leaned his head on Nyota's shoulder, somewhat affectionately and awkwardly, as they walked.

"You're so cute, Nick," Gaila remarked. "You're twenty two years old, you're allowed to curse."

"It's not my fault I was sheltered my entire life!"

Nyota stopped, turned to face him, and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, you're so much of a sheltered little child that you and Maggie _never_ do anything sexual. Especially not while I'm trying to return your book to your dorm. Nope. No siree. Not Nick Impar-"

"I get the point!" Nick flushed furiously, giving her and Gaila playful smacks as they doubled over laughing. The trio had gotten close during their first year, when Gaila decided to take the brilliant but uptight Nyota and set her up with the sheltered, young Nick. Romance hadn't happened. But huge bonds of trust can be formed while sneaking underage into a bar and fighting off drunken offworlders. They'd never been able to get rid of each other since.

Their friendship had been interesting, to say the least.

Gaila checked her list of classes. "I've been to all mine, can we just go back now?"

"No, there's…uh, Subspace Communicative Physics left," Nyota replied. "How about you, Nick?"

"Same. Oh hey, it's with that half Vulcan! Do you think he's a soulless freak like the rest, or does he actually seem human?"

Nyota frowned. "I've talked to Spock once before. Vulcans aren't soulless; they're just different than us. Don't be rude."

"Chill out, you know I didn't mean it."

Gaila peered into the room they had reached, and then withdrew her head, eyes wide. "Well, soulless or not, your professor is one hot-"

"Okay!" exclaimed Nyota. Gaila watched curiously as her friend blushed, fidgeted, and avoided their gazes. "So we know where the rooms are, can we get back outside? It's a nice day…"

"No." She set her chin and stared at Nyota straight on. "What exactly did you talk to him about, before? I can tell you're hiding something. And," she stepped closer, eyes teasing, "there's no use trying to hide it. I know these things, remember? You know, I don't think I've ever-"

"Is there a problem?"

Nyota had tried to come up with the perfect adjective to describe Spock's voice. She liked languages; she had toyed with writing before deciding to check out Starfleet. Nyota loved to have an adjective for everything. She looked forward to long lectures to just…listen.

Of course, she'd prefer to listen to him at a time when her friends weren't discussing her love life.

Not that she thought about him in her love life.

Nope.

"No problem here, Commander." Gaila smiled sweetly and took Nick and Nyota's arms. "My friends were just finding your room! Right guys?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, oblivious (or rather, ignoring) the looks on their faces. "This here is Cadet Imparato. And this is Cadet Uhura. They're both _very_ excited to take your class. Especially Miss Uhura."

If she was attempting to elicit a response, she was disappointed. Spock appeared to have no idea of the previous conversation, or what Gaila was hinting at. He stood still at the doorway.

"Pleasure, Commander. But we've got to run. Bye!"

They practically sprinted out of the wing.

"Gaila, I think you're the only person who could carry on a one-sided conversation so unsuccessfully," Nick panted.

"I thought I was handling it rather well! I mean, he's too unresponsive for me to get into. But whatever floats your metaphorical boat, Ny!"

"He's my professor. An attractive one, but that doesn't mean, as you say, 'my boat is floating.'"

"Hey. I thought I had gotten the hang of human metaphors, thank you very much!"

* * *

><p><em>They share the memory, curled up together on the sofa in his apartment. He can feel the sadness that permeates the memory, and his hand curls almost instinctively around hers. They've both lost. This mental link has made them as close as two members of different species can be.<em>

_She wonders how she can forget that sometimes; how different they are. But it happened. Something happened, and here they are. Together._

_He confesses that he knew her name before she introduced herself. He found it greatly beneficial to memorize the class rosters, written by last name, and did so during her first semester. But right after seeing her name on his class list for Physics, he looked up her first name._ _And she became_ _special to him.  
><em>

_He meant it as a confession, and he does not understan__d why she hugs him closer._

* * *

><p>AN pt. 2- Thanks so much guys! This is so much fun! Reviews are greatly appreciated._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Argh, I was going to update this yesterday, and then Doc Manager was being screwy! But here the next installment is.

This is Spock-centric. Like, extremely Spock-centric. I figured some backstory was necessary. Next should come the first class. Or Nyota backstory. I don't know.

Everybody reading this is absolutely amazing. I thank you all a lot! Have some virtual cookies. Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>- am unavailable on that date due to-<em>

Spock crossed it out.

The obligatory check-ups, the notifications, the reminders, the occasional chain-mail that isn't detected by his filters, sometimes the sheer amount of contact irritated Spock. He closed his notifications and did not attempt to think of what to say. The countless project directors would not suffer if he responded a moment later.

It was extremely uncharacteristic for him to avoid necessary work. He was also unsure as to why he felt the need to deviate from his schedule. Plans often brought reassurance.

No, Spock was feeling off, and though he would immensely prefer to not know why, he did. Not that he would need to explain to anybody.

He considered contacting his mother, but immediately disregarded the thought. Learning of his distress would only agitate her, and Spock did not wish to do so.

_There is no one who wants him._

Saying such is illogical, frivolous and he realized it right away. In a moment of dry sarcasm, Spock likened himself to an adolescent female human, complaining incessantly of romantic endeavors. The thought brought him a mild degree of amusement.

His bond with T'Pring had been severed exactly three weeks ago, at that moment.

His human side, suppressed as it was, hoped that passing that deadline would offer some kind of emotional release. As the moment passed, and the built-up tension seemed to continue its attempt at mastery of Spock's concentration, he considered the hope feeble, foolish, and never to be attempted again.

T'Pring had suggested the separation, her only stated reason being that they were incompatible. Spock agreed, although he suspected she had noticed the reluctance. Through his bondmate's presence, he could mentally reassure himself that he was an important factor of someone's existence.

* * *

><p><em>She wants to say she has no misgivings about him. She can't. They are reminded daily of their differences.<em>

_But she wants to learn to love everything. She already can love him as a whole, and is learning to love each and every one of his traits, his mannerisms, his quirks. He should never has to feel that he has nowhere to go._

_Vulcan is gone. His mother, who made up much of the world to him, is gone._

_But she tells him she doesn't plan on leaving. Ever._

* * *

><p>Often, when humans spoke of their misconceptions of Vulcans, they said they just couldn't relate.<p>

Insecurity among humans motivated them to do many mystifying things, such as modify their appearance, deny their sense of reason, and ignore reality. Spock had never let that feeling in particular affect his activities.

But he felt it. He felt it every day when cadets ignored his presence and hissed insults. He felt it when his colleagues purposefully avoided conversation.

Spock belonged to nowhere. He had simply had to get used to it. As a child on Vulcan he had been estranged, similar to here. He had no reason to expect any different.

He scolded himself for indulging in self-pity, and opened his notifications. With the correct pacing, he would be finished with plenty of time before the staff meeting.

* * *

><p>AN pt. 2- Thank you guys so much! I can't even say how much I appreciate your feedback. I'd make an emoticon heart, but FF dot net has that issue with less than signs...so imagine one, please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello there all! Laura here, along with the next installment.

Have I ever told you how much I love you guys? I love you. I love you so much.

Okay. I'm just going to stop being incoherent and let you read the story. It ended up that Nyota's backstory and the first class kinda...merged...kinda. Perhaps some plot next time? I hope!

Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting these!) None of this is mine. I wish I owned Star trek, but alas...

* * *

><p><em>She doesn't know exactly what to do with all the idle time. She roams around his quarters, looking at things, talking, making food.<em>

_Sometimes, he merely sits on the couch and observes her. Sometimes, he assists her in the food preparation. Sometimes, he explains the few and far between trinkets and symbols of home._

_Once she remarks that it's funny how little they know about each other._

_He just raises an eyebrow._

_That's not true, she recognizes. As couples go, they're relatively close. They just have much to learn. There's always so far to go._

* * *

><p>Nyota wasn't a physics person. Sure she understood it, and sure, she could understand what needed to be memorized. But she couldn't conceptualize it, and certainly couldn't interpret it deeply.<p>

No, languages were more fun. And prettier.

She doubted she would stay bored in Commander Spock's class, however. There was something compelling about him, something intriguing in his- well, she couldn't say what. Demeanor?

Nyota never actually listened to the content on the first day of a new class. She tilted her head, trying to size up the commander, to predict what his lectures would be like. The first day was all about the vibe. And she wasn't sure what the hell to think of him.

Neither were her classmates, who displayed varying degrees of confusion, boredom, and dislike. Nick, on her right, however, sat up completely straight, taking in every word. Some of his habits of goody-goody-ness Gaila couldn't break if she tried.

Spock was saying something of what happened in communication; he was breaking down what transmitted what. It would be useful, she thought, to commit to listening. She doubted she would find any hidden signals from him at this rate.

But no sooner had she actually begun to absorb what he was saying about frequencies and the distortions that could occur, when she caught Nick's eye.

He mouthed something to her, eyes darting nervously in a way that was almost comical.

_What?_ she mouthed back.

The next time, she managed to make out the words "Kirk," "no," and "name."

Nyota shook her heard. Kirk. Something about him was special. Something set him apart, when he wasn't being a cheating, lying idiot.

She couldn't afford to give in to guys like him. _Men are just like that, _she said to herself, _and none of them will help you get on the Enterprise._

The annoying part of her brain could think of one, and they were in that same room at that very moment.

_Okay, Nyota,_ she told herself. _Here's the deal. He's your professor, he's Vulcan, and he's completely off limits. You are just going crazy because you haven't dated anyone in forever. He's attractive, sure, but what is it that you find exactly so appealing?_

She watched him. The lecture was toneless, his eyes fixated, his mouth set and unwavering.

She couldn't say why he stood out.

Feeling strangely reassured, she convinced herself to sink back into the lecture.

Fifteen minutes later, Spock ended with an abrupt "The allotted time is over." She smiled at the nearest cadets. The sun was shining outside with a sort of soft intensity, and she intended to make the most of it. She linked her arm playfully through Nick's.

"Lead the way, good sir!"

"Of course, madam!"

They formed an awkward zig-zag-y pattern between the chairs and to the front of the room.

"Have a nice day, Commander!"

He looked up from the papers he was gathering. It didn't matter that Nyota decided there was no sense in being attracted to him, his eyes were still gorgeous.

"The same to you, Cadet Uhura." He looked back down at his work. It was clearly a dismissal. Nick tugged at her arm. Nyota and Nick skipped from the room, laughing and running into the blinding sunlight.

This was her last year, and she sure as hell was going to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>AN part 2- Thanks you so much for reading! If it's not too much trouble, could you drop me a review? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Well hello there everyone! It's the semblance of a beginning of a plot! Whoa! (what a concept)

_In this chapter, italics are used to show the near past. I dunno why it worked out that way._

I really love you all. I just do. Everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted...I'd forgotten how positively amazing readers can be.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>"We need your help."<p>

"Really."

"Yes, Spock. And I'm not sure if that was the Vulcan equivalent of attitude, but I'm going to keep on talking to the top of your head if necessary."

Spock sat, immersed in some sort of work on his PADD. Doctor Cullen Bray sat in the first row of chairs in Spock's classroom, eating a salad and eyeing his friend critically. Maybe friend wasn't the correct term, he mused. But colleague seemed too formal, and acquaintance and associate seemed to be trying too hard.

Spock looked at Bray, no annoyance evident. Knowing that man, though, Bray could make a pretty educated guess as to his mood.

"Look, Spock, I have to get back to my room in a few minutes. Would you listen?"

"I am listening, Doctor."

Definitely the Vulcan sass. He wondered how much dislike Spock harbored that went unnoticed.

"The higher-ups want you to work on something. They're looking for someone to assist a communications cadet who's writing an analysis for some council. I think it's the Interplanetary Computational Linguistics Association? I know you don't usually help out students like this, but there's someone in your Physics who is focusing on Vulcan."

For the first time, Spock appeared mildly interested. "Which cadet?"

"Uh…Nyota Uhura."

"I am familiar with her."

"Good. Well, she jumped on the chance to work on something big like this. We'll all be helping her out, of course. But with you being Vulcan and all, she'd probably appreciate it most coming from you. Would you be willing to help out?"

"There is no reason for me not to assist her."

_Well, hallelujah_, thought Bray silently, shaking his blond hair out of his eyes. He had half expected a long stare and a curt remark that there were more productive activities his time could be used for.

"I'd tell you more, but that's literally all they tell me. Not my department, as they say. What's she like?"

Spock paused. "Cadet Uhura possesses an extraordinarily gifted mind, in languages. I have not yet observed a particular aptitude for physics, besides the ability to calculate the exact trajectory to throw a note across the room to her classmate."

_Well damn._

"You've figured that out after—how long have you had her—two classes?"

"I have not passed negative judgment on her, if that is what you are implying. Cadet Uhura was attempting to communicate with Cadet Olson. Cadet Uhura approached me after class to explain that Cadet Olson had recently been going through personal strife, which she did not reveal. She was attempting to offer comfort, and I did not punish her."

Silence.

"Spock, I'm going to be completely honest. I have no idea what to say."

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know if you know what's going on with Annie. But she's been feeling down, and I was only trying to talk to her. Just talk to her! She needed some support! Sometimes people need others to be there for them. We need to have people who are there for us, to fall back on!"<em>

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so…no. I'm so sorry Commander, I've just been having a hard time with everything…no. I'm not going to make excuses. I'll just go now."_

"_You…I don't deserve your sympathy, I was just being awful to you. But I appreciate it."_

* * *

><p>"While most humans prefer to engage in small talk in situations like these, Doctor Bray, I do not find it necessary to do so."<p>

"Is anyone there?"

Two head turned to the doorway. There, nervous and hopping from foot to foot, stood Miss Uhura.

Bray's eyes widened, and he smiled a tiny smile. "Cadet! I was just telling Commander Spock about you. And your project."

"Ah." She was evidently trying to decide whether or not this was a good thing.

"I am able and willing to assist you in your study. Perhaps we can work out the most efficient dates at a later time, as I am currently, as some say, 'swamped?'" Spock supplied.

She blinked once, twice, three times. "You'll help me? Really? I…thank you!"

"Of course."

Bray stood suddenly. "Well, I'd better get going. You too, Miss Uhura." He exited quickly, leaving behind a half-eaten salad.

Spock and Nyota shared a glance, half-amused and half-confused. Then she shrugged, thanked him, and walked away. Strangely enough, they shared the same thought as they parted:

_The abruptness is something I'll just have to get used to._

_I wish there could be more time._

* * *

><p>AN pt. 2- Thanks for reading. I love every single one of you! Reviews are absolutely magical. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello, everybody, nice to see ya! This chapter is in letter format, which I could do occasioanlly throughout the story, or scrap...any strong opinions?

Another thing- PLEASE correct my canon if it's wrong. Please! I'm a young trekkie.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, and never will be.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom (and the gang),<p>

I guess you guys were out; you haven't been around for my calls. It doesn't matter, at least I can write to you! Everything so far has been going great back here. Gaila sends her love (which I told her is weird, because you only met her once, but she's making me write it anyway).

Classes this time around are pretty interesting. I was serious when I said they offered Creative Writing. So far that's been great. There's Advanced Communicative Subspace Physics (that takes a long time to write!), which is okay, and the other ones I told you about, like the weird Bio thingy.

Okay, I can't prolong it anymore! You know ICLA? Of course you do, I tend to talk about it constantly! Well, they're open to submissions of papers and projects and stuff, and they're especially interested in cadets now! I've still got barely any idea of what's going to happen, I'm so excited!

Well, that's not true. I've got tons of ideas and my brain is trying to work overboard. But it's so hard to organize my thoughts! The analysis is going to be based on Vulcan. (Don't you roll your eyes at me, Natasha. I can picture it now. I don't care what your personal preferences are, it's still pretty to listen to!)

I'm getting help from my professors and I'm still not used to the idea. I'll talk to you what I know more details!

How are you guys doing? I feel like I've talked about myself enough. Tash, how's it going with Derreck? (I'm wiggling my eyebrows.) Mom, I hope you feel better soon. Hey dad, how's your work going? I think I might be able to understand it soon!

Hugs and kisses and that sort of thing,

Ny

* * *

><p><em>Her hands skim over the books on his shelves, showing varying degrees of use. She notes the tattered covers of books of poetry, philosophy essays, the Academy's literary magazine.<em>

_She picks up the latter and skims through it. It seems slightly comical at first, a literary magazine in Starfleet! But there_ were_ artsy cadets, so many considered _Stargazer_ quite good._

_She stopped at page twelve. The first poem she had submitted. At the top corner of the page, a neat, tiny dog-ear._

_He gently turns her around. He found the poems and stories a fascinating way to learn about her, he says. She doesn't know how to respond._

* * *

><p>Dear Mother,<p>

I have received your messages and calls. I wish to express my regret that I have not been able to respond to them for three days, as I have been, quite unfortunately, 'swamped' with work.

I have been eating well, and I have been taking care of myself. Your concern, though reassuring, is unnecessary. My work has been interesting, and I am satisfied with my time.

You asked if I had made any friends. I am not sure if the people I spend my time with would qualify in your mind as friends. I doubt that I am considered a friend in their minds, as well. But I do enjoy spending time with my colleagues.

Not a significant number of 'special or noteworthy' occurrences have happened. However, one that would probably qualify: I am assisting a cadet write an analysis for the Interplanetary Computational Linguistics Association.

I notice you usually end your messages with an emoticon. Would you care to explain this? Is writing not satisfactory if it does not convey an emotion, and requires a small face?

Your son,

Spock

* * *

><p>AN part 2- Thanks for reading, guys! Feedback is appreciated! Love you all. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I'm so so so sorry this took so long! And that's it's so short! I'll have another chapter out soon, I swear.

Have I told you guys yet that I love you? I love you. (And thank you for all the emoticons in your reviews, they made my day!)

Again, please correct any mistakes you may find.

Disclaimer- Never ever ever have I owned Star Trek. Gr.

* * *

><p>Dear Nyny,<p>

We'll, excuse you. You're the one who hasn't been around for our calls! I guess the time zones just don't coincide too well. Glad to hear from you, though. I joked yesterday you might be dead; you were so unresponsive.

Mom freaked out when I said that, actually. I was apologizing for hours. She's not getting better, I'm so worried about her. She doesn't eat too much, goes to work, and then locks herself into her room all night. The doctors said there should be some level of recovery by now, but I don't see it.

Anyway, enough depressing! She isn't feeling as bad as right after the accident. Dad says hello, and also something about comprehending similarities between aspects of analyses? I don't remember.

As for me, I'm through with Derreck. I really need to stop getting involved with guys who have a shriveled pretzel for a heart. (Do you like my metaphor? Spinez has decided we need to review figurative language. Again. Along with semicolons; that's why I am using so many. I imagine it's annoying, sorry about that.)

Speaking of guys who have (or don't have) hearts, I haven't heard about anyone new for you! It's a shame things didn't work out with Nick, his hair is the best. And I know you well enough to knoe you'll have gotten your little heart set on someone, so drop the poor family a note sometime!

We love you and miss you (and that sort of thing.) (can you tell I'm mocking you?)(you're not extraordinarily dumb, I bet you can.)

Love,

Natasha and Co.

Ps- Congrats on that ICLA…thing. Dad just reminded me. I guess I forgot to put that in the actual message.

* * *

><p><em>He argues that their colleagues would have no way of knowing what was happening in his apartment. He tells her she is finding a correlation between random events.<em>

_She dismisses this, arguing that a minor degree of paranoia about something is necessary among humans, and also that there is no way so many people can interrupt at the most inopportune moments by chance._

_This time it's Chekov, hastily apologizing and tripping over whatever his feet can manage to find. A delivery of papers of some sort, made sufficiently awkward._

_He knew about them, a bunch of people did; but as the doors shut, she overflowed with nervous laughter._

_It wasn't like they were having sex or anything. (Well, not at the moment.) She had been so close to asking him if things felt any better. The moment was ruined._

_He can tell she is preoccupied, but decides not to press the issue._

* * *

><p>Dear Spock,<p>

It's good to hear from you. I can't help being worried about how you're keeping up. Don't try to tell me it's no use, it's not one of those things I can control.

Your father is concerned about you. Don't ask me how I know, because the answer is the same way I know you're concerned about him. No, you're not behaving erratically, I just know. But despite unvoiced concerns, both of us are doing very well.

I'm glad you're assisting the cadet, that's very kind of you. Are they a good speaker of Vulcan? I bet you haven't been able to converse much in it. And try not to be too hard on them. I'm not accusing you of anything…but people have lots of differing attitudes.

You have no idea how long I debated typing the smiley face. It's not used to signify the absence of emotion in the words, not at all. It's supposed to say that the words would be accompanied n conversation by that expression. Try to think of it not as a deficit of emotion, but a surplus.

It's always lovely to hear from you. Take care of yourself.

Love,

Your mother, Amanda

:)

* * *

><p>AN part 2- Can't express how much I love you. Thank you guys so much! :D


End file.
